Love & Letter
by sjeong
Summary: Isi surat ini sederhana, hanya ada tulisanku yang berantakan. Tetapi aku membuatnya dengan cinta. Surat ini, spesial dibuat oleh Kim Mingyu untuk seseorang yang juga spesial. Meanie. Seventeen.


Isi surat ini sederhana, hanya ada tulisanku yang berantakan. Tetapi aku membuatnya dengan cinta. Surat ini, spesial dibuat oleh Kim Mingyu untuk seseorang yang juga spesial.

 **Love & Letter**

 **Kisah sederhana mengenai surat dan cinta dari Kim Mingyu**

* * *

Mingyu berangkat sekolah jauh lebih pagi; kelewat pagi untuknya,

sebab ia hampir selalu terlambat. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya menitip surat di bawah meja kakak kelasnya. Hembusan napas lega dari Mingyu sebab empunya belum ada di sana.

Tidak ketika ia hendak berbalik; suara berat menghentikan niatnya untuk berbalik.

"Kenapa di sini? Kelasmu bukan di sini," nada bicaranya seolah mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Mingyu masih belum berbalik sampai tangan itu menariknya, "Kim Mingyu sedang apa?" ucapannya terdengar polos, tetapi tegas. "Tidak ada, baiklah. Aku… ke kelas dulu."

Sedang Mingyu keluar dari kelas Wonwoo –yang bicara pada Mingyu tadi–, Wonwoo melenggak pada jam dinding di depan kelas. Ia mengernyit terheran. "Jam setengah tujuh? Tumben sekali," Ia bergumam sembari berjalan ke mejanya.

Baru saja ia hendak duduk, kakinya menginjak sesuatu; kertas putih yang dilipat. Ia mengambilnya dan meneliti setiap bagian kertas –barangkali ada sesuatu yang tidak meyakinkan di dalamnya.

Dengan keadaan setengah yakin, ia membukanya.

 _Surat ini sederhana. Dengan tulisan yang sama sekali tidak rapi, isinya pun agak aneh di matamu (mungkin saja, aku hanya menerka). Kuharap kamu membacanya sampai akhir dan tidak membuangnya._

 _Selamat membaca._

 _Hai, aku pengagummu. Aku tahu ini menjijikan, zaman modern macam sekarang aku masih menggunakan cara kuno. Khusus untuk Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak peduli apapun; kuno atau modern, jelek atau bagus, butut atau mewah, yang penting itu baik untukmu._

 _Hehehe._

 _Boleh aku menulis sesuatu tentangmu di mataku?_

 _Begini:_

 ** _J: Jambret_**

 _Kamu mungkin kaget. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa aku menulis dirimu seorang jambret? Tetapi setelah aku pikir, aku tidak salah menulis ini. Kamu itu bisa sangat cepat merampas hatiku (ini gombalan paling menjijikan). Tetapi aku sungguhan, tidak mengada-ada. Aku memang sangat cepat jatuh hati padamu._

 ** _E: Elang_**

 _Aku menganggap kamu elang kalau kamu hewan. Elang itu hewan yang kuat, sepertimu. Mentalmu kuat, bukan mental tempe. Tatapanmu tajam. Menyiratkan ketegasan, namun rasanya aku melihat manis pula di wajahmu._

 ** _O: Ode_**

 _Definisinya adalah sajak lirik untuk menyatakan pujian terhadap seseorang, benda, dan lainnya. Dan aku menyadari sesuatu setelah aku mengetahui definisi ini; aku terlalu sering menyatakan kalimat pujian padamu, walau tidak secara langsung. Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk tidak diberi sebuah pujian (untukku ya). Bahkan rasanya satu pujian kurang._

 ** _N: Nadi_**

 _Kamu nadi untukku. Hidupku seperti tergantung padamu. Selama kamu masih berdenyut maka aku masih hidup._

 ** _W: Waterfall_**

 _Layaknya air terjun. Kamu indah, tetapi jika diremehkan, bisa jadi sewaktu-waktu kamu akan membunuh. Jatuh padamu bisa membunuhku, kamu harus tahu. Aku bisa mati karena terlalu cinta padamu (lagi-lagi gombalan tidak mutu, huhuhu)_

 ** _O: Ombak_**

 _Ombak sangat indah, mereka besar dan berani di kejauhan. Sampai di tepi ia mengecil dan semakin mengecil. Maksudku begini, aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang kuat dan berani karena kamu juga seorang lelaki tulen. Tetapi aku yakin kamu punya sisi lemah yang harus dilindungi oleh seseorang. Kamu tahu? Aku selalu berharap bisa jadi pelindungmu._

 ** _N: Nur_**

 _Adalah cahaya. Kamu itu bagai cahaya di kegelapanku. Iya, kamu sumber cahayaku._

 ** _W: Wonder_**

 _Kamu itu sesuatu yang membuatku terkagum._

 ** _O: Obsesi_**

 _Aku berani sumpah aku tidak benar-benar terobsesi padamu. Hanya rasanya aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf, aku kehabisan kata-kata._

 ** _O: OH MY GOD!_**

 _Kamu tahu? Tiap hari aku merasa kagum berlebihan padamu, aku refleks mengucapkan kata ini. Maaf sekali lagi, aku kehabisan kata-kata._

 _Apakah ini terlalu panjang? Untukmu mungkin iya. Tetapi untukku, menuliskan tentangmu hanya sekadar pada selembar kertas sangat tidak cukup. Sayangnya aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk yang terakhir._

 _Aku suka, aku sayang, aku cinta padamu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Aku tidak memandang harta meski kamu memang seorang berdarah biru, aku tidak memandang tampang meski kamu tampan dan manis bersamaan, aku hanya memandangmu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat aku sukai._

 _Sekian._

"Aaw, manis sekali~"

Wonwoo terbelalak, menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kim Jiyeon disana. Dengan warna merah di pipi tembamnya dan senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku ingin sekali mendapat surat semanis itu, sayangnya Joshua orangnya tidak peka."

Wonwoo langsung melipat kertas suratnya dan menjauhkannya dari Jiyeon. Wonwoo mengibaskan kedua tangannya seraya berkata, "Pergilah ke tempatmu, aku akan beritahu Joshua nanti."

"Tidak! Tidak usah!"

* * *

Seusainya pelajaran, cepat-cepat Wonwoo pergi ke kelas Mingyu. Tepat sekali, di saat ia sampai, Mingyu baru saja keluar. Dengan napas memburu, ia mengangkat surat yang ia terima pagi tadi.

"Haruskah aku jawab sekarang?"

Mingyu kaku mendadak. Hendak bicara namun lidahnya kelu. Ia terlalu terkejut. "Ap- apa?" Wonwoo mengibaskan kertas yang di genggamnya, "Aku ingin membalasnya dengan iya. Kamu tidak tahu ya kalau aku sudah lama mengincarmu? Kamu terlalu tampan untuk dibiarkan sendirian. Jadi…, bagaimana jika mulai hari ini aku akan menemani harimu?"

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya?" Mingyu menggaruk kepala belakangnya, rasanya ia seperti orang kikuk kalau berada di radius terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo."Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau _hyung_ bakal menembak duluan. Agresif sekali, sih," Lalu Mingyu mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak? Uh, aku rasanya ingin terbang tahu! Gugupku berkurang mendadak! Baiklah, karena _hyung_ sudah jadi milikku, minat kencan?"

Anggukan Wonwoo adalah jawabannya; sekaligus awal dari hubungan mereka yang setelahnya disambut ciuman manis dari Mingyu. Di depan kelas Mingyu yang sepi. Mereka tidak butuh yang aneh-aneh. Tidak butuh tempat romantis, Wonwoo juga tidak butuh lagi kalimat gombal Mingyu. Karena tanpa itu pun, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo yang tulus mencintai Mingyu.

Walau begitu, ia tetap berterima kasih pada Mingyu. Sebab surat itu yang membawanya ke hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar adik-kakak kelas yang saling mengagumi.

 **END.**

 **Apasi ini jijik banget ~_~**

 **Iya aku tau ini pasaran:^))**

 **Beritahu aku kalau ada kesalahan ya:^))**


End file.
